1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel capable of preventing static electricity from being generated, especially during the manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel is a type of flat panel display. The typical LCD panel includes an array substrate having a plurality of pixels formed thereon, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
During a typical manufacturing process of the LCD panel, various tests are performed to check whether or not a pixel of the LCD panel is normally operated.
To perform the tests, various wirings are formed in peripheral areas of the LCD panel. For example, a repair line for repairing the pixel, a plurality of pads for applying signals, a plurality of circuit wirings for connecting to the pads and elements formed on the LCD panel, and an electrostatic prevention line which surrounds an area of the LCD panel and the circuit wirings may be formed in peripheral areas of the LCD panel.
Since an interval distance between wirings is narrowed in an LCD product having high space-saving efficiency such as a laptop computer, a monitor, etc., static electricity may flow into the display panel area during a manufacturing process thereof The static electricity may induce unwanted line defects of a pixel formed on the LCD panel.